Water Element
The Water Element is an Elemental Effect which can be utilized offensively by both hunters and monsters. It uses the force of pressurized water to splash and buffet opponents and cause additional damage. Monsters that are capable of using the Water Element can be found in a wide variety of environments, although a large portion lead at least partially aquatic lives. Most monsters which utilize the Water Element can inflict the Waterblight status, which leaves opponents soaked and lowers their ability to sustain stamina consumption. The Water Element can be infused into weapons to cause additional elemental damage. When a Water weapon strikes, it releases a splash of water into the wound, which can be extremely effective against certain monsters. Water Element Monsters File:MH4U-Cephadrome Render 001.png|Cephadrome File:MHX-Plesioth Render 001.png|Plesioth Green Plesioth Render.png|Green Plesioth File:MHXR-Seabream_Plesioth_Render_001.png|Seabream Plesioth File:MH4U-Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Daimyo Hermitaur File:MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Plum Daimyo Hermitaur File:MHX-Spearbreaker Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Spearbreaker Daimyo Hermitaur File:MHX-Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Shogun Ceanataur File:2ndGen-Terra Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Terra Shogun Ceanataur File:MHO-Swordmaster_Shogun_Ceanataur_Render_001.png|Swordmaster Shogun Ceanataur File:3rdGen-Gobul Render 001.png|Gobul File:MHXR-Witch_Gobul_Render_001.png|Witch Gobul File:MHX-Royal Ludroth Render 001.png|Royal Ludroth Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 002.png|Ceadeus Ceadeus Subspecies Render.png|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:MHX-Amatsumagatsuchi Render 001.png|Amatsumagatsuchi File:MH4-Kecha_Wacha_Render_001.png|Kecha Wacha File:MH4-Seltas_Queen_Render_001.png|Seltas Queen File:MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png|Zamtrios File:MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios File:MH4U-Tidal Najarala Render 001.png|Tidal Najarala File:MHX-Tamamitsune Render 001.png|Mizutsune File:FrontierGen-Pariapuria Render 001.png|Pariapuria File:FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Render 002.png|Gurenzeburu File:FrontierGen-Pokaradon Render 001.png|Pokaradon File:FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 001.png|Baruragaru FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Render 002.png|Gureadomosu Monsters Weak to the Water Element File:MH4-Gendrome and Genprey Render 001.png|Gendrome File:MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|Yian Kut-Ku File:MH4-Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|Blue Yian Kut-Ku File:MHX-Yian Garuga Render 001.png|Yian Garuga File:MHX-One-Eyed_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|One-Eyed Yian Garuga File:MHO-One-Eared_Yian_Garuga_Render_001.png|One-Eared Yian Garuga File:MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos (2nd Gen) File:MH4-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|Silver Rathalos MHXR-Burning_Rathalos_Render_001.png|Burning Rathalos File:MH4-Gold_Rathian_Render_001.png|Gold Rathian File:MH4-Basarios Render 001.png|Basarios File:MHO-Crystal_Basarios_Render_001.png|Crystal Basarios File:MH4-Gravios Render 001.png|Gravios File:MH4-Black Gravios Render 001.png|Black Gravios File:MH4U-Monoblos Render 001.png|Monoblos File:MH4-Red Khezu Render 001.png|Red Khezu File:MH4-Kirin Render 001.png|Kirin File:MH4-Oroshi_Kirin_Render_001.png|Oroshi Kirin File:2ndGen-Terra Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Terra Shogun Ceanataur (On the shell) File:MHX-Lavasioth Render 001.png|Lavasioth File:MH4-Teostra Render 001.png|Teostra File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Rusted Kushala Daora File:MHX-Volvidon Render 001.png|Volvidon Baleful Gigginox Render.png|Baleful Gigginox File:MH4-Brute Tigrex Render 001.png|Brute Tigrex File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex File:3rdGen-Barroth Render 001.png|Barroth (Mud shield) Dobosubspecies.png|Rust Duramboros File:MHX-Uragaan Render 001.png|Uragaan Uragaan Subspecies render.png|Steel Uragaan File:MHX-Treasure Clad Uragaan Render 001.png|Treasure Clad Uragaan MHXR-Pumpkin_Uragaan_Render_001.png|Pumpkin Uragaan File:MH4-Brachydios Render 001.png|Brachydios File:MH4U-Raging_Brachydios_Render_001.png|Raging Brachydios File:MHX-Agnaktor Render 001.png|Agnaktor File:MH4U-Ash Kecha Wacha Render 001.png|Ash Kecha Wacha File:MH4-Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Tetsucabra File:MHX-Rock_Piercing_Tetsucabra_Render_001.png|Rock Piercing Tetsucabra File:MH4-Najarala Render 001.png|Najarala File:MHX-Hororohoruru_Render_001.png|Hororohoruru File:MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|Astalos File:MHX-Incinerating_Blade_Dinovaldo_Render_001.png|Incinerating Blade Glavenus File:MHX-Osutogaroa_Render_003.png|Osutogaroa File:FrontierGen-Kamu Orugaron Render 001.png|Kamu Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Nono Orugaron Render 001.png|Nono Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|Espinas Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|Abiorugu File:FrontierGen-Farunokku Render 001.png|Farunokku File:FrontierGen-Midogaron Render 001.png|Midogaron File:FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf Render 001.png|Lolo Gougarf File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 002.png|Rebidiora File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa FrontierGen-Varusaburosu Render 001.png|Varusaburosu Image Gallery SCREENSHOT2.jpg MH3G-Agnaktor Subspecies Screenshot 01.jpg FrontierGen-Gurenzeburu Screenshot 012.jpg MH3 CeadeusIntro7.png Daimyo new move double water jet.jpg File:MH4-Zamtrios Screenshot 013.jpg Water cannon.png FrontierGen-Pariapuria Screenshot 011.png File:MH4-Kecha Wacha Screenshot 003.jpg Baru Water Beam.jpg File:MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Screenshot 001.png File:MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Screenshot 002.png Mh3g green ples 01 thumb.jpg File:MH4U-Tidal Najarala Screenshot 011.jpg FrontierGen-Gureadomosu Screenshot 006.jpg Water Weapons File:MH4-Great Sword Render 046.png|Plesioth Lullabane File:MH4-Long Sword Render 033.png|Kibamaru File:MH4-Sword and Shield Render 040.png|Master Odyssey File:MH4-Dual Blades Render 011.png|Guild Knight Sabers File:Weapon030.png|The Great Divider File:2ndGen-Hunting Horn Render 015.png|Shell Castanet File:MH4-Lance Render 038.png|Sharq Assawlt File:MH4-Gunlance Render 038.png|Leviathan Gunlance File:MH4-Switch Axe Render 031.png|Ceadeed Axe File:MH4-Charge Blade Render 014.png|Ceadeus Regalia File:MH4-Bow Render 038.png|Prayerful Victoria Category:Elements